


Electric Feel

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Sakusa Kiyoomi, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Minor AtsuKita, Minor SemiTen, Mutual Pining, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Weddings, Wingman Miya Atsumu, Wingman Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi would very much like to kiss Ushijima Wakatoshi’s dumb, handsome face, has wanted to since he was in middle school and he saw him in the bathroom folding his hankie with the wet side inwards.In Kiyoomi’s most humble opinion—there was no one hotter than a man who washed his hand for the suggested allotted 20-30 seconds as stated by CDC regulations.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO FUCKING LATE OH MY GOD I LOVE YA A LOT NGL,,,,,, DONT LET THIS GET TO YER HEAD I SWEAR-
> 
> anyways USHISAKU AND KOMOSHOU SUPREMACY
> 
> there will be a second part but since im a college student,,, don't expect that for a while sorry skdfhjsdkf
> 
> twitter linked at the end!

It wasn’t that Kiyoomi was opposed to the concept of dating; it was quite the opposite. He would have loved to be able to connect with someone on such an emotional level, even has a preferred person he would like to start a relationship with. But the idea of being known is, fundamentally, absolutely terrifying. He rather not think of Ushijima Wakatoshi knowing every one of his worries and anxieties and having to see all his idiosyncrasies acting up as one. He’d prefer it if he could simply just date Ushijima instead, without having that much of his dirty laundry out in the air.

Realistically, he knows this isn’t possible in the slightest, but hey, desperation makes you really dumb.

Sakusa Kiyoomi would very much like to kiss Ushijima Wakatoshi’s dumb, handsome face, has wanted to since he was in middle school and he saw him in the bathroom folding his hankie with the wet side inwards.

In Kiyoomi’s most humble opinion—there was no one hotter than a man who washed his hand for the suggested allotted 20-30 seconds as stated by CDC regulations.

Motoya hadn’t let him live it down with Iizuna and Kiyoomi is ever grateful to whatever god was looking down on him that Motoya had not accompanied him for once when he had stumbled upon Wakatoshi in the bathroom. He thinks he would’ve died on spot, either from embarrassment or Motoya clowning on him.

The lack of relationship is both a problem and not, but not in the conventional way. The major problem currently was Motoya, who had gotten it into his head that his cousin was pathetic and that Kiyoomi would end up alone forever if he doesn’t find someone as soon as possible.

Out of the two, Motoya had always been more popular, having more admirers than Kiyoomi had ever thought was possible. And god, was it really _irritating_. Kiyoomi wasn’t jealous of his cousin; on the contrary, he was _glad_ it was Motoya who was getting the confessions instead. Kiyoomi would’ve _hated_ having to deal with confession after confession from male and female classmates, would’ve definitely shot some condescending words. No, Kiyoomi was eternally glad that Motoya’s sweet disposition made him handle the confessions with quick, yet amiable rejections.

It hadn’t been surprising to him when he found out Motoya had ended up with Daishou Suguru a scant few months after they had graduated. Apparently, they had met during Nationals once and hit it off. When? Kiyoomi had no idea but that was beside the point. Motoya had already settled into a relationship with someone and it had been going well for years. As his cousin, Motoya liked to think he needed to look out for Kiyoomi and while Kiyoomi would forever be grateful to his cousin, his love life was something Motoya had no need to embed himself in.

Kiyoomi was now at a standstill. He had no idea how to convince his cousin to let it go and allow him to wallow in this unrequited crush of his without coming off as completely pathetic and giving Motoya enough blackmail material so that he can easily hold this over his head for the foreseeable future. Motoya may look sweet, but Kiyoomi will never forget Motoya locking him in the bathroom at their granny’s house, or when he put an inchworm on his shoulder, or when he put a frog in Kiyoomi’s rainboot for “safekeeping” _without telling Kiyoomi and then watched as Kiyoomi put his foot in the fucking boot-_

Kiyoomi had to figure it out immediately.

As much as Kiyoomi hated to admit it, he had no idea what to do. He just knew he had to think about it _fast_. Normally with coming up with plans, he would consult Motoya, but that wasn’t an option anymore. As much as he loathed to admit it, the only other person he could ask this would be his teammates. He was not going to ask Meian, that would be too awkward, and his captain already had that weird thing going on with the Adlers’ own captain. He wasn’t going to ask Inunaki because their libero was a similar breed as Motoya—he would definitely tease Kiyoomi to hell and back. The rest of them were out of the picture too.

He was _not_ going to ask Bokuto or Hinata about this.

Sadly, the only other pathetic person here was Miya. He could find solace in knowing there was at least someone else that was terrible at emotions like he was. A pathetic comfort, but a comfort, nonetheless. He knew Miya would clown on him relentlessly, but Kiyoomi had an arsenal of things against Miya that the blonde man wouldn’t stand a chance. Particularly, the tidbit of information he knew about the foolish pining that the setter had for his old captain. Not that Kiyoomi could be one to talk now that he thought about it. Oh well, it’s not like Miya knew about his dumb crush.

He allowed Miya a few minutes to laugh it out, and get it out of his system, before the other finally got it together. Miya was stupid, and this was a shot in the dark, but Kiyoomi was desperate at this point. He had to get Motoya off his back somehow.

“Why don’t ya just… I dunno… date someone?” Kiyoomi leveled a blank stare at him, almost of disgust. Miya rolled his eyes. “Not actually!” Kiyoomi cocked his head to the side, not comprehending what the other was saying. Miya sighed, as if _Kiyoomi_ was being dumb.

“Just fake date someone. Yer cousin is just lookin’ for ya to be in a relationship, yeah? Then ya just gotta pretend to date someone for the meanwhile, ‘til ya get someone ya actually wanna be with,” Miya said, as if it were obvious. “Still can’t believe Motoya-kun is yer cousin, that’s some fucked up genetics, ya know? Motoya-kun’s a looker, how’d’ya end up all ugly?” Kiyoomi did not pull back when he punched Miya in the gut.

He had to admit, even if Miya is a dumbass, it was a good plan. Motoya would see Kiyoomi was in an actual relationship, and he wouldn’t push that much. All he had to figure out was who to ask, easy.

It was not easy.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, through his own way of being, had limited close friends. It wasn’t even that people avoided him, it was just Kiyoomi hated putting that much effort on those who didn’t respect boundaries, specifically those boundaries he had with touch. He had friends, but he needed actually _close_ friends for this to happen. Motoya knew Kiyoomi through and through, there was no way Motoya wouldn’t have noticed if there was something dubious about the match up. It had to be perfect.

Iizuna would’ve been perfect, to be honest. Would’ve been Kiyoomi’s first choice were it not for the fact that the older man was already dating somebody and that Kiyoomi had already had a crush on his old captain and had already gotten over it. Something that Motoya never let him live down.

He would not even entertain the idea of dating Miya. One) the man was hopelessly in love with Kita Shinsuke, and two) he was Miya Atsumu, an absolutely irritating insect that Kiyoomi sadly called one of his best friends. Motoya would smell the bullshit from half a mile away, probably figure out his stupid plan, and then clown him relentlessly until they were gray and old or until he was in a grave, whichever came first. The other Miya was already dating someone anyway so that wasn’t going to happen either.

Bokuto was married to the shady JPN Association man that had scouted them for the Olympics. Everybody knew this. There was no hiding how annoyingly disgusting the two of them were. It was nice to see Bokuto happy, but damn did his husband really give off conman vibes half the time. The other half was him enabling Bokuto because they were both idiots and had no impulse control. Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Kotaro were truly a force to be reckoned with. Kiyoomi was surprised they’ve survived this far.

Hinata had a husband, apparently. Nobody knew it until they had hugged at the Olympics and then _kissed each other_ when Japan had lost to Argentina. Everyone and their mother saw that. Literally, the whole world was witness to that. Motoya had literally been standing right next to him as it happened. There was no possible way for Kiyoomi to have convinced Motoya that he and Hinata were dating.

It finally hit him that the only person he could really ask was Wakatoshi of all people. He had been cooking when he came to the realization and had promptly decided to check out of his conscious, letting his food burn to a crisp.

The things he did to get Motoya to leave him alone.

Ushijima just happened to be the perfect candidate, and it wasn’t like Kiyoomi would really need to pretend to be in love with the other, sadly. He stared at the smoking pan that he had moved from the fire and at the smoldering remains of what had once been his dinner.

The problem lied in how in the hell Kiyoomi would be able to convince Ushijima to go through with this stupid, ridiculous plan. Kiyoomi put his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. He hated it here why did he have to be built like this.

He devised a plan, perhaps it’s full proof, in his opinion. Because Kiyoomi was such a disaster, the plan hinged on the fact that Kiyoomi would pay however much money it took to convince Ushijima and take the debilitating blow to his pride that came with it. He tried not to think about how pathetic he would seem but then the stray thought of ‘even _Miya_ hasn’t hit this low’ enters his brain and it deals millions of points of psychic damage.

As he stood in front of the other, he wished a meteorite would come and hit him. He now understood what Iizuna felt, but at least nobody would pity him. Except for Wakatoshi, but Kiyoomi considered him lucky enough to know that the other man wasn't one to feel pity for others. He hoped his desperation does not change that. Kiyoomi internally let out a defeated sigh before looking the other man in the eyes. Better be direct about it.

“Wakatoshi-kun, I have a favor to ask of you,” Wakatoshi nodded his head in response, not unkind. He had always been more of a silent person unless you really got him talking. Kiyoomi hopes he stays effectively mute.

“I have a… proposition. I am willing to pay whatever sum you ask,” Kiyoomi said, trying to push past the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He was glad he had his mask on, as it covered his expression. Motoya said he had a resting bitch face anyways so at least he had that going for him.

“Go on, Kiyoomi-kun,” said Wakatoshi, deep voice almost making Kiyoomi almost shiver. Fucking hell, he really needed to get his shit together _now_. “I must admit, I am curious about the proposition,”

_Just rip it off like a bandage, Kiyoomi._

“I wanted to ask you to pretend to date me in order for Motoya to stop bothering me on the matter of my personal love life, as he has begun to mettle in it and I would rather he does not, considering I would rather focus on my volleyball career,” Kiyoomi stated, looking a bit to the left as to not stare into Wakatoshi’s pining gaze. God, the pressure was _intense_. “I am willing to pay whatever sum you would ask—”

“I will do it,” Kiyoomi blinked, meeting Wakatoshi’s hazel eyes, his black eyes widening in surprise. “What?” he asked, voice bleeding with shock. Wakatoshi continued, ignoring either or not noticing Kiyoomi’s shocked look.

“I will pretend to date you,” said Wakatoshi, voice steady. “No need for payment,” Kiyoomi searched in Wakatoshi’s eyes, searching for any telltale of a lie. He found none, just the honest look in Ushijima’s eyes, a simple carefree look that told him he had no issues concerning him. Kiyoomi couldn’t even believe it.

"We should most likely start practicing,” said Wakatoshi, not realize the destruction the comment had laid upon him. Kiyoomi found himself nodding, his voice not to be trusted and when Wakatoshi offered his large hand to Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi felt his mind short-circuit.

_Holy shit holy shit oh my fucking god no fucking way no fucking way-_

“I think there is a restaurant nearby, I believe they are up to date with regulations, if you would like to go?” Wakatoshi offered. Kiyoomi snapped out of it, his hand drifting towards Wakatoshi's hand. It was calloused, just like his, but just the slightest bit larger. Kiyoomi feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

He let Ushijima guide him and tried to control the meltdown currently happening in his brain. He couldn’t believe Wakatoshi had agreed, much less offered to do it for _free_. Kiyoomi knew he wasn’t a nice enough person to do it for no payment but to think Wakatoshi was that selfless was _very_ attractive of him.

The establishment was small, a little hole in the wall that Kiyoomi had never noticed before. It, however, looked very well-managed, and so he felt himself relax. Seldom did he ever go to restaurants—they were too noisy and dirty, and he knew enough of the world to know that the utensils aren’t washed the best, especially when there is a high volume of people. Hence why he never went to those Western-style restaurants.

It was a nice local, it smelled of a subtle fragrance Kiyoomi couldn’t place and was decorated with bamboo at the entrance and a clean fish tank with some fish lazily swimming around. Wakatoshi ushered him to one of the booths at the back end of the restaurants, raising a hand in greeting to the man behind the counter. The man gave a polite smile and nodded in return.

They settled down and a waitress passed by with two menus, placing them in front of them, and walked away. Wakatoshi then began speaking.

“Kiyoomi-kun, what will be the story for us meeting each other?” he asked, straight to business. “I am assuming you have made some plan in this, correct?” Kiyoomi liked that about the man. He nodded, then swallowed the bite he took, napkin against his mouth then replied: “The plan is structured so that Motoya would believe it so yes, I do already have some ideas. We began dating five months ago…”

* * *

The brunch had gone by well, in Wakatoshi’s opinion. The conversation hadn’t dipped into awkwardness, and what silence there was had been amicable and due to the nature of the two of them. There was no need for words between the two, something Wakatoshi was willing to say was a relief occasionally. A number of the Adlers had been quite talkative, none more than Hoshiumi and Romero before the world-class ace had retired to Brazil. It wasn’t to say that Wakatoshi was quiet, he admittedly could talk at great lengths if so desired, and he had. His conversations with Hoshiumi and Kageyama were testament enough, with Hoshiumi being easy to carry a conversation with and Kageyama inserting his own additions to the conversation. Hoshiumi’s talkative nature almost reminded Wakatoshi of Tendou.

The silence with Kiyoomi had been… _nice_. Something calming and not anything that forced Wakatoshi to say something to fill it. Just like how it was with his friends. There was something different though, and Wakatoshi was well-aware it had to do with the fact that he was quite hopelessly taken with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Wakatoshi could remember the exact moment it had happened. He had been in his second year of middle school and had been playing Dosho Middle School in the quarter-finals. He remembered the impact the ball had made against his hand, watched as the libero had received it, almost being knocked back by the force and the wince. He remembers the clean toss towards a boy with curled hair who ran up and launched himself in the air. Their eyes locked and the boy slammed the ball with a nasty strike, ball curving in a way Wakatoshi had never seen before as it whizzed right past him. He watched the boy land and heard the ball slam to the ground as Dosho’s score went up by one point. The display of skill, of strength, from someone who shirked away from high fives from everyone except their libero laid ingrained in his head.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, he had remembered the coach saying. Sakusa Kiyoomi, the ace with the flexible wrists and a terrible spike.

The more Wakatoshi learned of the other, the greater the infatuation he felt.

He returned to his hotel room, having a rest day from the practice the Adlers had come to Osaka for. He looked around the empty room, no sign of Kageyama in the room. Now that he didn’t have Kiyoomi there with him, Wakatoshi found himself almost bored. It was something that left him feeling vaguely uncomfortable and suddenly what he had just accepted finally hit him.

He was now going to be expected to act as if he were Sakusa Kiyoomi’s significant other. His lover. Sakusa Kiyoomi, the same man he’s been in love with since middle school. Wakatoshi slowly sat on his bed, bringing his hands to his face and sighed. Why did he agree to this?

He needed to talk to someone. He needed advice. Who else but his best friend? He grabbed his phone and dialed the number he had saved, the goofy picture bringing a smile to his face. It rung a few times, and Wakatoshi was afraid it would go to voicemail when the line was picked up.

“Hello?” came the sleepy voice of his friend. Wakatoshi glanced at the watch on the nightstand, realizing it was four in the morning for Tendou. He couldn’t help but feel bad for waking up his best friend at such a dreadfully early time. Wakatoshi wouldn’t have appreciated someone calling him at that hour of the night.

“Tendou,” he began, fingers twitching next to him. “Apologies for the early hour, but I need advice. I can call you when it is morning for you,” He heard Tendou shuffling on the other line, the receiver crackling.

“Don’t worry about it, Wakatoshi-kun!” came Tendou’s jovial voice. Wakatoshi felt himself relax, unclenching his jaw. “Now what is the issue?”

Wakatoshi sighed, and adjusted his position in which he sat on his bed. “Do you remember Sakusa Kiyoomi, the ace of Itachiyama?” Tendou gave a noise of affirmation. “He propositioned me—”

“Get it Wakatoshi-kun!”

“Not in that way, Tendou.” Wakatoshi corrected, his mood going upwards from just speaking to his best friend. Wakatoshi had never realized how much of a presence Tendou had in his life until the other was halfway across the globe in France. He knew he could ask Semi or Ohira or any of his old teammates this, but it felt too personal. The only person fit for this position would be Tendou.

“Awe, how lackluster! Anyways, what were you saying?” teased Tendou, sounding perfectly awake. Wakatoshi pressed his lips into a line before continuing.

“Kiyoomi-kun asked me to be his make-believe boyfriend in order to fool his cousin into not bothering him when it came to issues with his relationship.” There was silence and Wakatoshi waited as Tendou took a moment to process his revelation.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” started Tendou slowly. “Tell me you did not say yes,”

There are many ways Wakatoshi could answer this. He could be honest and say yes and then have to explain _why_ , he could lie and say he did not but then have to come up with something and Wakatoshi is a _notoriously bad_ liar, or he could simply stay quiet.

He stayed quiet. The silence was quite deafening before he heard Tendou let out a loud groan. Wakatoshi distantly wondered if Tendou’s neighbors were woken up by the sound.

“You did _not_! Wakatoshi-kun, you have to know you are the worst liar I know. I say this even though I know Tsutomu and I’m dating Eita. You’ve had the _biggest_ crush on Sakusa-kun for years! Since, like, _middle school_ ,” Wakatoshi sighed, knowing it was all correct, but couldn’t help but be a bit put-off by being called a worse liar than his junior. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sigh.

“Okay. This may be one of the worst ideas you’ve had _but_ ,” Tendou stressed the last word, “You can probably win him over like this,” Wakatoshi blinked. Tendou continued, “You two are going to be in a fake relationship for the foreseeable future, correct? So, all you have to do is show him how good of a boyfriend you are!! He won’t be able to overcome your charm, Miracle Boy!” cheered Tendou. Wakatoshi felt himself nodding, the revelation dawning on him.

“What should I do?” he questioned his friend. Wakatoshi knew he was not the most romantic man. Though he had dated people, he never had been the best at it. This time it’s different though. This is Sakusa, someone that Wakatoshi had liked since he met the other man. He was willing to give his all into the relationship, to show him that he would be an amazing boyfriend.

“Hmm… Well, Eita gave me chocolates and took me to the JUMP shop to buy some manga! Just learn what he likes, and you are bound to get somewhere, Wakatoshi-kun! A relationship is about learning about your significant other. You’re going to have to anyway, so it will be easy for you!” Tendou’s words soothed most of Wakatoshi's worries. It was like he had cleared all the fog up and now Ushijima could see straight ahead.

“Thank you, Tendou.” He said, and he meant it. Tendou laughed, and Wakatoshi can imagine him waving him off.

“Now, now! There’s no need for that! It wasn’t any problem for me!!” Wakatoshi couldn’t help the smile that made residence on his face. He could hear a loud noise from the other side of Tendou’s line and he felt his friend sigh.

“Well I guess that’s all from me! But really, just get to know him outside of volleyball,” Tendou paused, shouting something in French in the back. “I have to go, so I’ll talk to you another time! Bye, Wakatoshi-kun! You got this!”

Tendou was right. Wakatoshi knew what he would do. He would learn all he could about Sakusa Kiyoomi and ask him to date him, not just pretend.

* * *

Motoya, as he always did, came unannounced to visit. Kiyoomi got home from practice only to see his cousin and his boyfriend lounging on his couch, watching movies on the television, and eating his food. Motoya didn’t even look at him, just waved a chip bag in the air in greeting. Kiyoomi wished he had looked at him; Kiyoomi’s disgusted face was quite on-point today if he said so himself.

“Hey, Kiyoomi,” At least Suguru had the decency to greet him verbally. Kiyoomi sighed and sat on the ottoman, the seat for the unlucky in every get together for friends. He couldn’t believe it. This shit happening to him, in his own house.

“Motoya,” Kiyoomi called. His cousin hummed. Suguru stifled a laugh. “Why are you here?” Motoya shrugged before turning to him and giving him a faux innocent smile. It immediately triggered Kiyoomi’s fight or flight reflex.

“Do I need a reason to come and visit my baby cousin, KiKi-chan?” Suguru didn’t cover his laugh this time, eyes leaving the television screen as he raised an eyebrow. “KiKi-chan?” Kiyoomi felt his eye twitch. He took back any doubt he had about the couple. They were both insufferable. They belonged together.

“ _Motoya_ ,” he warned, shooting the older a piercing glare. A lesser man would’ve flinched, but since this was Motoya he just laughed at him.

“I’m just messing with you, Kiyoomi,” his cousin laughed before sitting up. Suguru shifted slightly, resting his head on Motoya’s shoulder before focusing back on the movie they were matching. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and sighed from behind his mask before moving to the kitchen.

“If you were really aiming to mess with me, there are more cost-efficient ways to achieve that other than coming all the way to Osaka,” Kiyoomi said, placing the groceries he had bought on the table. Motoya sighed and waved a hand at him, dismissing his words. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and returned back to the ottoman.

“He got bored, figured it would irritate you, now we’re here,” Suguru shrugged, still paying attention to the movie. _Breathe in, breathe out. Come on Kiyoomi; just like how the therapist said._ Motoya turned to him. “Oh, by the way, you ran out of umeboshi. Did you pick some up at the store?” Motoya doesn’t even like umeboshi. Kiyoomi is 100% sure his cousin wants him in an early grave. He was about to protest further when Motoya barreled forward.

“Anyways, we had an announcement and since I’m an amazing cousin, you’ll be the first to know,” Komori said, before he nudged Suguru. The outside hitter looked away from the screen and shot Motoya a smile before holding out a hand. Kiyoomi’s brows scrunched up before he noticed the gold band on Suguru’s finger. His jaw dropped and he stared at his cousin and his boyfriend—well, fiancé now—in shock.

“When the fuck did that happen?!” Here was Motoya, getting engaged _without telling anyone—holy SHIT auntie is going to kill him—_ and then there was Kiyoomi who literally asked his crush of almost a decade and a half to _fake_ date him. Christ this was pathetic, even for Kiyoomi.

“Happened like… five hours ago?” Motoya looked at Suguru for confirmation, to which he received a nod. “Yeah, five hours ago. Suguru’s mom got to see it happen live,” Motoya laughed. Kiyoomi still couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on. Motoya, who either was unaware or did not care about Kiyoomi’s shock, continued forward.

“You’re my best man, by the way. You don’t have a say in that, of course. We’re still planning it, but you’re definitely encouraged to bring someone there. Which reminds me,” Motoya gave him a wolfish grin, teeth looking particularly shiny. Kiyoomi felt slightly like he was prey staring down a predator. “How has the dating going?” Kiyoomi repressed a groan.

“If you just let me set you up with one of our friends—” Kiyoomi couldn’t stop his mouth before he was cutting his cousin off. “I have a boyfriend. I have had one for a while now.” The whole room froze as Kiyoomi tried to reign in his minor panic.

_Why did I say that?_

Even Suguru was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. _What a lack of faith… Then again, what would I expect from Suguru?_ “You’re lying,” Motoya’s eyes seemed to carve into Kiyoomi and he had to physically stop himself from shivering at the piercing look. Motoya’s brown eyes stared into his own black and he felt anxious. He cleared his throat, making sure not to break eye contact. Motoya can smell weakness and Kiyoomi had to make sure his cousin did not pick up on his. “I’m actually not, but thank you for the vote of confidence, Motoya,” Kiyoomi felt a bit of pride in the fact that his voice sounded so sure.

“How long?” came Motoya’s voice, his gaze unflinching. Kiyoomi felt like he was in one of those lawyer games he and Motoya played and he was a witness who had been lying through his teeth.

“Five months.”

“Who is it?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Motoya blinked. Kiyoomi did not hide the satisfaction that spread across his face. Suguru, who had been staring amused at their back and forth called out. “Motoya, babe, close your mouth; you’ll catch flies.” Motoya’s mouth shut with a click and Kiyoomi let out a snort. “Are you really that surprised that I managed to date someone? Honestly, Motoya—have some faith in me,”

“Kiyoomi, you’ve had a crush on Ushijima since we were thirteen. How the fuck did you manage this one? How is this even working out? He’s in the Adlers, they’re based in Oita. How are you guys even doing this whole long-distance thing? You aren’t the type to do long-distance.” Kiyoomi scrunched his nose at all the questions.

“We’re working it out, don’t worry Motoya. You’re not my mother, you don’t have to hang over me. Wakatoshi-kun and I are perfectly fine, and we’re working on it as we speak now.” Motoya still looked at him with suspicion but backed off. Kiyoomi almost gave a sigh of relief until Motoya butt in. “He is still here, isn’t he? I know Adlers were in the area for a training or something. He should still be here. Why don’t we go to dinner tomorrow? As your older cousin, I am legally obligated to meet all your significant others,” Kiyoomi felt himself sweat.

“That won’t be necessary,”

“Nah, I think it very much is. I would like to meet your boyfriend!” smiled Komori, face mischievous once again. Suguru, sensing the chaos his fiancé was planning also leaned in, sharp teeth on display as well. “Y’know what? Yeah, I’d like to meet this Ushijima, too. Great idea, babe,” Motoya turned to Suguru, eyes softening, and they stared at each other before giving twin giggles. Kiyoomi has to restrain himself from gagging. They’re absolutely repulsive.

“Do I not get a say in this?” complained Kiyoomi out loud, staring at the couple. He was so very tired. They didn’t even look at him.

“You wish you did.”

“Absolutely not. Cute of you to think you did, though!”

Kiyoomi sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He shooed Motoya to make space and he sat on the arm of the couch. He supposed, like many things that his cousin dragged him into, he would just have to take it because what else was he supposed to do? Motoya was a stubborn asshole like that.

As the couple went about their business, Kiyoomi took out his phone, leaving a message for Wakatoshi. He hoped that Wakatoshi was up for their first date. Kiyoomi was eternally grateful for his habit of needing to have everything organized from the get-go. He doesn’t think he would be able to scramble up a cover story. Motoya was sure to grill Wakatoshi for any information he could get from the other and Suguru was just as sharp as his cousin, knowing how to push the right buttons to get what he wanted. They were honestly terrifying.

He wrote the message and then sent the text, settling on his perch as he watched as the couple was watching… Ratatouille? He looked at them in disgust. Motoya had already been staring at him, big eyes feigning innocence. The rat gagged on screen. Kiyoomi hated it here.

He took a breath. Surely, it couldn’t be that bad. Despite his need to find new and innovative ways to bring up Kiyoomi’s blood pressure, Motoya was a good man. He was responsible and could be serious when need be. The same could be said with Suguru. Despite everything, Motoya was one for the people Kiyoomi trusted most in the world, and he knew his cousin would never push boundaries and that Suguru would follow his lead. It was a comforting thought that eased most of the worries he had.

It would be fine.

They had ended up in Onigiri Miya of all places, not that Kiyoomi was complaining. He knew he could at least trust the other Miya to run a clean establishment, and he was courteous. Kiyoomi still remembered that the man had even made him ochazuke when he hadn’t needed to. It had been a bit embarrassing, but a nice gesture, nonetheless.

Wakatoshi was already there when the three of them had already arrived. Kiyoomi had to bite back the surprise at seeing the bouquet of red roses and what looked to be small acacias. He heard Suguru let out a low whistle the closer they got to the other man.

“Those are some pretty flowers,” he had remarked, giving Kiyoomi a curious side glance. Motoya hummed in agreement nudging Kiyoomi, a big grin spreading across his face. Kiyoomi tried to ignore them. Wakatoshi looked up from his phone, and his eyes met with Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi’s breath caught in his throat audibly, causing the other two to snicker.

Wakatoshi greeted them all, turning to Kiyoomi last, his expression softening just a little and _oh_.

Kiyoomi really _was_ fucked.

“May I hold your hand, Kiyoomi?” _Yep, definitely fucked._ Kiyoomi tried not to break out into a sweat and nodded, extending a hand that Wakatoshi took in his own. Their hands were roughly the same size, given their similar heights, and Kiyoomi tried not to think about how _easy_ it was to slip into this gentle peace with Wakatoshi. Kiyoomi could feel the repulsion of touch, he never would if he were honest, but the fact that it was Wakatoshi that was touching him made him feel all the better. It was a touch that came from someone who wasn’t a family member, a person that had no ties to him other than that of the ones they decide to forge, and Kiyoomi can bear to touch him.

He takes a peek at Motoya. Motoya is staring wide-eyed at their hands. His eyes drift up to Kiyoomi’s and he sees his cousin smile at him. Not anything mischievous, but a fond smile. On that spoke the words of pride that Motoya felt at this huge step. Motoya knew how big this was to Kiyoomi, had been the one who had stood up for him since they were kids and touch had gotten too much. Kiyoomi was better now, much better, but there were still some hurdles that needed to be crossed.

The pride he saw in Motoya’s face, and even the supportive nod and thumbs up from Suguru, made him feel the slightest guilt at the fact that this was all a rouse. Kiyoomi wasn’t dating anyone, and Wakatoshi was just a good actor.

It meant nothing to Wakatoshi, it was just a favor for a close friend.

He tries to not let the thought plummet his mood completely and turned away from Motoya. Wakatoshi led him into the establishment, holding the door open for everyone. They filed in and took a seat at a booth. Ushijima allowed Kiyoomi in the inner part and slid in right after him. He sat close, close enough for their legs to brush against each other, but Kiyoomi did not feel the bad suffocation. Only the acceleration of his heart rate at the warmth he felt emanating from Wakatoshi.

They ordered their food and kept light conversation. Osamu had popped out from the kitchen to greet them and talk a bit before having to go back. It was a calm affair, until Wakatoshi had mentioned the ring that Suguru had on.

“We’re getting married,” explained Motoya, a smile on his face. Suguru’s sharp features had softened as he looked at the ring and reached for Motoya’s hand. Wakatoshi hummed and nodded giving them a smile.

“Congratulations. How long have you two been together?” Something flickered in Motoya’s eyes and Kiyoomi knew Wakatoshi had unleashed the interrogation.

“Eight years,” came the reply from Motoya. “Knew I wanted to marry this asshole for a few years now. Careers came first though and then I figured, hey, might as well propose as an Olympian!” Motoya’s smile turned to a cheeky grin and Suguru snorted, flicking him on the forehead. Motoya laughed then turned to Wakatoshi.

“How about you two? How long have you been dating?” Motoya’s eyes bored into the two of them, amber eyes flitting between them. Suguru took a sip of his tea, dark eyes calculating as well. Kiyoomi pushed past the natural instinct of freezing at the twin gaze

“We have been involved for five months,” Kiyoomi easily replied, feigning normalcy. _Don’t see through it, don’t see through it._ Wakatoshi made a noise of agreement. Suguru made a curious noise, interest clear in his face. _Dear god, now Suguru is interested._ Suguru had become more of an observer, still with his same tenacity and ability to read a person’s faults easily and the willingness to actually voice them.

“How did you guys get together?” Suguru questioned, curiosity burning in his gaze. “Motoya had mentioned that you three have known each other for years now. So, what changed?” Kiyoomi swallowed, throat dry. He had the cover story, but…

_Nothing has changed. I’ve loved him forever._

“Nothing,”

Kiyoomi turned to Wakatoshi looking at him, trying to hide his surprise. He looked at Motoya and Suguru from his peripheral. Komori had his head tilted and Suguru had leaned forward, chin resting on his hand as they stared at Wakatoshi.

“What do you mean?” asked Motoya. Kiyoomi swallowed, looking into Wakatoshi’s eyes. His breath catches for the second time that night as Wakatoshi looks into Kiyoomi’s eyes, his gaze heavy. It lit a fire in Kiyoomi, feeling like Wakatoshi’s attention would set him ablaze.

“Nothing needed to change—I have loved Kiyoomi since he spiked a ball with the most wicked rotation I had seen in my life, back then in our first tournament against each other,” Wakatoshi said, eyes not leaving Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if all the oxygen had been sucked out. He can feel Motoya’s gaze on the side of his face, knows that he is remembering a young Kiyoomi raving about the tall boy wearing the royal purple of Shiratorizawa who properly washed his hands.

“Loving Kiyoomi only became easier as the years went by. By the time we were teammates in the Olympics, I felt it was proper time to ask him to be my boyfriend,” Wakatoshi said, turning back to Motoya and Suguru. Kiyoomi studied his profile in the silence that followed before he turned to see his cousin and boyfriend. Suguru had leaned back, eyes brimming with pride as his snake-like pupils slid from Wakatoshi to Kiyoomi, and he gave a bright smile, pointed fangs making an appearance. Motoya slung an arm around Suguru’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

“I’m glad you to found happiness,” said Suguru, leaning closer to Motoya’s side. Motoya nodded, his smile kind, and reached out over the table to pat Wakatoshi’s shoulder. _Acceptance._

“Take care of him, will you?”

“I will,” came Wakatoshi’s reply. Kiyoomi felt his hand drift to his side and he grasped Wakatoshi’s hand. The squeeze in return was almost calming.

Kiyoomi tried to ignore the guilt at the happiness and pride in Suguru and Motoya’s faces.

The rest of the dinner was nice, no digging from Motoya nor Suguru. It almost felt like they were actually on a double date. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kiyoomi shot it dead. Best not to dwell on those matters. It was only temporary, not an actual date. Wakatoshi was only doing this as a friend, simple as that. It does not matter what sweet words he had used, or how much his eyes had shone as he stared at Kiyoomi. It didn’t matter. Wakatoshi was simply a good liar and had been playing his part perfectly and effortlessly. Kiyoomi should honestly be glad that he had made such a solid choice, should be glad that both Motoya and Suguru had believed their farce of a relationship.

Motoya had been the one who paid, and they then filed out, Wakatoshi holding Kiyoomi’s hand once again. As they left, Wakatoshi leaned closer, breath tickling Kiyoomi’s ear, as to not be heard by the couple who walked ahead of them.

“I believe it would make it believable if I were to kiss your cheek,” Wakatoshi whispered, voice deep and Kiyoomi holds back a shiver. “Do you permit it?” Kiyoomi swallowed before giving his nod.

“Yes.”

Wakatoshi gave him a soft smile, the same one he had been gifting Kiyoomi the whole evening and Kiyoomi couldn’t help to fall further in love with him. They filed out of the restaurant and as Motoya and Suguru bid Wakatoshi farewell, Kiyoomi steeled himself for the sensation of Wakatoshi pressing a kiss to his cheek.

What would his lips feel like? Would they be dry? Would they be soft? Would he press into it with a sureness to the action, or would he simply give a chaste, flitting kiss to the cheek? The thoughts ran through Kiyoomi’s mind as he sees Motoya already pulling Wakatoshi into a great hug. Motoya had always been better about being in contact with people, Kiyoomi noted, a deep-seated bitterness accompanying the thought. It faded away the moment Wakatoshi turned to him and leaned closer. Kiyoomi tried his best not to tense, but the feel of Wakatoshi’s warm hands on his shoulders, holding him lightly, made him feel almost hot and he could feel his face burning.

He felt fingers brush against the bands of his mask, hovering as a question, before continuing at Kiyoomi’s slight nod. The night air hits his cheek, chilly until it is blocked by the heat of Wakatoshi’s skin as he comes closer. Kiyoomi’s heart stopped beating as he felt the warm press of Wakatoshi’s lips against his cheek. It was only a second, but Wakatoshi lingered there, before he pulled away, hooking Kiyoomi’s mask behind his ears. Kiyoomi can barely hear Motoya wheezing in laughter over the sound of his blood roaring in his ear. He does hear Wakatoshi’s soft “goodnight” as he pulls away, giving Kiyoomi a stunning smile. He watched as Wakatoshi gave one final wave goodbye and walked away, not being able to move as he stood frozen in place. He hears a low whistle behind him as Suguru and Motoya approach.

“Well, you’re absolutely whipped,” quips Suguru with a grin, Motoya laughing in agreement. “I literally thought you were going to explode, holy shit Kiyoomi!” He ignored the couple’s teasing and swallowed over the lump in his throat.

_He was so fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/flatvvoods)


End file.
